


Blind Date

by SteebRogurz



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blind Date, Bucky Barnes AU, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: This is something that I've started but haven't been able to work on as much as I would like due to life and other fics, but I will update as consistently as I can.I may also make small changes to the story, nothing super big but I may add some new details and whatnot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I've started but haven't been able to work on as much as I would like due to life and other fics, but I will update as consistently as I can. 
> 
> I may also make small changes to the story, nothing super big but I may add some new details and whatnot.

"I trusted you! I thought you were…" I trailed off as I looked down at Sarah’s phone. The screen alight with messages she had been sending to other women throughout our 7-month relationship. "You know what? Nevermind." I sniffled and turned to leave grabbing my jacket and purse on the way out.

 

"Y/N, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again I promise." Sarah reached out as I passed but I stepped out of her reach.

 

"Don’t touch me," I said taking a deep shuddering breath. "I can’t trust you anymore." With that, I left her apartment. 

 

As I walked down the hall towards the elevator I dialed my friend’s number and punched the down button. 

 

_ "Hello?"  _ Came an answer after the third ring.

 

"Steve-" I sobbed into the phone but couldn’t say much else.

 

" _ Y/N? What's going on? Are you ok?" _ Concern rang out as he heard the distress in my voice.

 

"I just broke up with Sarah. She's been cheating on me this whole time we’d been together!" I broke down in another bought of sobs as the elevator doors opened to, thankfully, an empty elevator. 

 

_ "Shit dude, I’m sorry."  _ The doors closed and I started my descent to the ground floor. 

 

"I found the messages on her phone and it looks like she was talking to at least three other women! I feel so stupid I can’t believe I thought she loved me! I’m fucking ugly crying in the elevator right now… and now someone is getting on!" I gave a hysterical laugh between sobs as the elevator slowed and the doors opened to reveal a man standing alone on the other side.

 

"I gotta go, I’ll call you later." I hung up the phone before Steve could say anything else. I sniffled and repeatedly wiped my eyes in a useless attempt to hide the fact that I was just crying. The man at the doors hesitated for a second as if trying to decide whether or not he wanted to be trapped in an elevator with a sobbing woman he didn’t know. But just as the doors began to close he stuck his hand out to stop them and stepped inside.

 

"Which floor?" I asked, not looking at him hoping he would be getting off a few floors down.

 

"Ground." Was all he answered. 

 

_ Perfect.  _ I thought to myself as I punched the close door button then the ground button for good measure even tho it was still illuminated.  _ At least I’m not crying anymore. _ Sure the crying had stopped but the sniffling was still an issue and without any Kleenex, there was nothing I could do. 

 

"Do you want a tissue?" The man asked when the elevator started moving. There was a note of kindness in his voice that I wasn’t expecting. I turned to look at him for the first time and almost choked. He was at least 6 feet tall and even through his light fall jacket I could tell he was muscular. His brown hair looked soft and just brushed the top of his shoulders, framing a jaw that looked like it had been sculpted in marble and his blue eyes looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

 

"uh… yeah, thanks." I sputtered out shaking my head in an attempt to focus on what he was holding out to me. I shakily reached for the tissue in his outstretched hand and turned away to loudly blow my nose. At any other point in my life I would have been mortified at the very thought of wiping my snotty nose in front of someone this attractive, but at this very moment, I had no more fucks to give. My mind was still reeling with the pain of the betrayal. 

 

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" He asked once I had pocketed the dirty tissue. 

 

_ Ma'am?! _ I gave a harsh laugh and turned to him once more. "No. It's not. I just found out that the woman who I thought loved me has been cheating the entire time. So right now, no I am far from alright!" I turned away from him again as angry tears streamed down my face once more and fixed my gaze on the doors. The stunned silence in the elevator the rest of the way down was deafening and mercifully the doors opened shortly after. I rushed out of the elevator and made my way outside into the cold autumn air. 

 

The crisp air was like a slap to the face and my brain finally processed my outburst in the elevator. Embarrassment and shame washed over me momentarily blocking out the rage I felt. 

 

"I need to get home before I yell at someone else," I told myself as I began to make my way home. It was a short walk home which was great when Sarah and I were together, but now all I could think about was having to eventually face Sarah at a grocery store or something like that.  _ At least that’s a problem for future Y/N _

 

It was only 9 pm when I got home but I was exhausted from the day so I just stripped down and crawled into bed not bothering to put on any pjs or brush my teeth. I already felt disgusting inside, I may as well look disgusting too. 

 

—————————

 

The next week I tried to spend as much of my time under my blankets as I could. Steve had tried to call numerous times but I declined each attempt not in the mood to talk to anyone. One morning I woke up to my phone ringing and finally picked it up to answer.

 

"Hello?" My voice was raspy from disuse. 

 

"Y.N?!" 

 

"Uh…hey Steve."

 

"Don’t  _ hey Steve _ me! I’ve been calling you for days! I was worried sick, I didn’t know if you were alive! You could've been abducted by aliens or something and I wouldn't even know."

 

His melodramatic tone brought a smile to my lips. "Sorry about that, but in my defense, I just had my heart broken." 

 

"Yeah, you better fucking be sorry Y/N!"

 

"Woah! You kiss your mother with that damn mouth, Rogers?" I sat up and my smile grew. 

 

That got Steve laughing. "Ok fine. But you’re not off the hook for making me worry about you. You owe me a drink when we go tonight. By the way, we’re going out."

 

"Oh, yeah that’s a no-go on my end here Rogers. I think I’m just going to lay low for, like, ever."

 

"Come on Y/N, it’ll be fine. We’ll go somewhere Sarah won’t be. There’s no better way to get over an ex than to get drunk and talk shit about her with a friend." 

 

It didn’t take much for Steve to convince me to meet him at a bar near his place after work to drink and talk. 

 

"Ok fine! I’ll go." I smiled to myself despite my cloudy mood and hung up. Steve always knew what to say to get to smile. 

 

I walked into the bathroom and groaned at the sight of me in the mirror. In my depressed state, I hadn’t been showering as much as I really should’ve been. My hair was a tangled mess on top of my head, my face looked like a damn oil spill and my pjs were stained and wrinkled. 

 

Thankfully it was my day off so I decided to take advantage of my slightly better mood and do some cleaning. I turned on the shower and while I waited for the water to heat up I stripped off my pjs and gathered other various articles of clothing to throw into the hamper to be washed later. After the shower, I put on a fresh pair of pjs and got to work cleaning my apartment.

 

The cleaning took almost all day and by the time I was done my third load of laundry, it was time to start getting ready to meet Steve. I didn’t put much effort into my look and put on a pair of freshly cleaned jeans and sweater I figured would be enough to keep out the autumn chill. I kept my hair in the loose bun and put on the smallest amount of makeup. I wore a pair of mid-calf boots and pulled my purse from its hook by the door and walked out.  

 

The sweet smell of decaying leaves filled my nose as I walked to the train station. The sun had started to set and I regretted not wearing a jacket, but thankfully I had grabbed a scarf on impulse before leaving the apartment. It took me 10 minutes to get to the bar where I agreed to meet Steve, and when I walked in I immediately spotted him sitting at the bar with a woman who looked like she was trying too hard to flirt with him. A smile spread across my face as I watched her flip her red hair behind her shoulder and laugh at something he said. He caught sight of me over her shoulder and grinned knowing exactly what I was thinking. 

 

I strolled over to the pair and joined in with her laughter. I draped my arm around Steve’s shoulders and looked at the woman. She was beautiful, her hair looked soft and fell in waves around her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar. I would’ve tried to get her number but something told me that she was only interested in Steve. 

 

"Isn’t he just the funniest?" I asked, planting a kiss on his cheek. The woman stopped laughing immediately and looked between the two of us in mild shock before picking up her drink and walking off. I watched her walk away then took her seat once she was out of view. "You know, you could just let them know you’re not interested. Instead of, you know, giving them hope." 

 

He laughed and took a swig of his beer. "I know but it’s more fun this way."

 

"You’re evil," I ordered a drink for me and turned to Steve. "So how’s life been since I crawled into my little hole of heartbreak?"

 

Steve shrugged, “Everyone at the center has been asking about you. They've been worried too."

 

I nodded, a few of them had called me throughout the week too. "Don’t worry I’ll be back for the next meeting." 

 

"Have you thought about dating again?"

 

I laughed, "Dude, it’s literally been a week since I broke up with Sarah. I’m going to need more time than that to get over her." I downed the rest of my drink and ordered another one. 

 

"Come on Y/N, I know a guy who I think you'd like, his name is Bucky, he's handsome, kinda nerdy, a little broody but he’s hot when he does it."

 

I just shook my head trying to hide the smile that spread across my face. “Bucky?” I asked skeptically, “should I really be going on a date with a guy who lets people call him ‘Bucky’?” 

 

“Trust me, he's a great guy. And ‘Bucky’ is just a nickname”

 

"If he’s so great why don’t _you_ date him?" I poked his shoulder and my smile grew at Steve's nervous laugh.

 

“He's been my best friend since we were kids it would be weird at this point. And besides, he's straight.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from me but I didn't miss the slight blush that coloured his cheeks. “Look, he's been single for a while and he just moved here not too long ago,” Steve turned back to look at me. “And I really think you two will hit it off. Just go on one date with him, then I’ll stop bugging you about it.” 

 

I sighed and stared into my drink. Maybe a rebound was what I needed. “Ok fine, I’ll go on a date with your friend but I can’t make any promises. And he’s not going to be weird about me bi is he?” 

 

Steve smiled and gave me his friend’s information, “He’s not weird about me being bi why would be weird about you?”

 

I shrugged but didn't answer. The rest of the night was spent drinking and laughing. We both flirted with anyone who looked remotely interested but unlike Steve, I didn’t go home with anyone. I stepped out into the cold night air and hugged my scarf tighter around my shoulders but did close to nothing against the biting wind. I quickly walked to the train station not wanting to be outside for longer than I had to be. 

 

I had just gotten to the station when I realized someone had followed me from the bar. A man I remember talking to, and rejecting, at the bar stood a few feet away from me looking down at his phone. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he would periodically glance up in my direction. I tried to shift further away from him and put as many people as I could in between us but at 1:30 in the morning the platform was almost empty. It wasn’t until I saw him get on the same train as me that I pulled out a small pocket knife and keys from my purse. I sat down beside the doors and watched as he sat down opposite me never looking up from his phone. My heart raced as the train started moving and it seemed to take forever to get to my stop but once it did I jumped up from my seat and ran out not looking behind me to see if the man was still following me. I ran the rest of the way home and didn’t stop until I was inside my apartment building and the elevator doors closed behind me. 

  
I let out a shuddering breath and leaned against the back of the elevator. I pulled out my phone to text Steve saying I was home safe and hesitated when I saw Bucky’s name in my contacts, but decided against texting a stranger at 2 in the morning.  _ I’ll text him in the morning.  _ I thought to myself as I started getting ready for bed. However, my plan to text him disappeared when I woke up to work calling me in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway through the day, I checked my phone to see only one text. From Bucky.

 

_Hi Y/N, this is Bucky._

_I got your number from Steve. I’m sure he’s already told you about me. Anyway if you’re interested I’d love to take you out for dinner. Let me know so we can arrange something. :)_

 

I huffed out a laugh at his text, it sounded like he was setting up a job interview or something. I looked at the time I got the message and saw that he had sent it about three hours ago. I figured that was enough time to make him wait for a reply so quickly typed out a response:

 

_Hey Bucky, yeah Steve’s already told me about you. Dinner sounds great! I’m free on Friday. You choose the time and place but nothing too fancy. See you then!_

 

I pressed send then opened my conversation with Steve. _You didn’t trust me to text your buddy first?_

 

His response was almost immediate. _Why? Did he text you already? :D_

 

I sighed and texted back: _We_ might _have a date this Friday but I don't know if anything will come from it. Anyway, I'll see you tonight at the center._ I put my phone away after that and went back to work. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and despite what I told Steve I found myself smiling at the thought of going on a date and thinking about what I was going to wear.

 

That night I sat in my car outside of the pride center lost in thought. I didn't know how long I was sitting there when a knock on my passenger side window startled me back to reality. I looked over to see Steve smiling at me through the window. I got out of the car and smiled back.

 

“Jesus Steve! You scared the crap out of me!” I laughed and followed him into the building.

 

—————————

 

The days leading up to Friday were pretty uneventful. Steve came over Thursday night and we watched a movie while we drank a bottle of wine.

 

My phone buzzed on the coffee table. I leaned over to grab it but Steve beat me to it and held my phone away from me as I reached for it. “Hey! What the fuck dude?”

 

“Oooooohh, it's Bucky!” Steve teased. “Should I text him back and get him to come over?”

 

“You'd like that wouldn't you?” I retorted as I clambered over him to snatch my phone away. Steve laughed as I fell back onto the couch and opened the text.

 

_Hi Y/N, I made a reservation at Churchill's for 8_

 

I fired off a quick reply before setting my phone back down on the coffee table. I looked over at Steve and laughed at his expression. He was staring at me as if he was trying to ready mind. “I’m meeting him at Churchill's tomorrow.”

 

“So are you excited about your date?” He asked nudging me with his foot.

 

“Yeah. I guess,” My unenthusiastic answer was a bit of a lie. Every time I thought about the date my stomach would twist.

 

“Do you want help choosing an outfit?” Steve offered before pushing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Thanks but no, I have an idea.” I kept my eyes on the TV hoping Steve wouldn't see the blush that was blooming on my cheeks. In reality I had spent the two hours before Steve got to my apartment putting together an outfit. It was classy but didn’t look like I was trying too hard to look nice.

______________

 

The next day at work all I could think about was my date later that night. And the same questions kept running through my head. What did he look like? Is he really like Steve described? Would he like me? I didn't know if I'd be able to handle a rejection so soon after my breakup.

 

Once I was home I still had 2 hours before I had to leave for the date, I poured a glass of wine in an attempt to calm my nerves. I showered, applied my make up and got dressed, which left me with half an hour before my date so I decided to kill that time with another glass of wine. After that second glass I was feeling pretty relaxed and figured I shouldn't drink anymore until I got to the restaurant. Nothing sets a bad first impression like showing up to a date drunk.

 

I hugged my jacket tighter around me as I walked to the train station. The weather had gotten much colder during these past few days and was now cold enough that I could see my breath each time I exhaled. Thankfully the restaurant wasn't too far and before long I was being greeted by the hostess. I looked at the clock by the entrance and found I was still 10 minutes early.

 

“Hey, I'm a bit early so he's probably not here yet but I'm meeting a guy named Bucky. He said he made a reservation.” I looked around nervously as she checked her list and motioned for me to follow her.

 

“He actually got here a few minutes before you did. Right this way.” I scanned each table looking trying to guess which one was for me as she led me through the dining area. With each step my heart pounded harder and harder until I saw which table she was taking me to.

 

My stomach dropped through the floor as my brain tried to process what was happening. There, sitting at the table was the guy from the fucking elevator the night I broke up with Sarah. Why is he here? Is he my date? This had to be a mistake. The universe truly hates me. A million thoughts flashed through my head and yet I couldn't focus on a single one.

 

He hadn't seen me yet, he was looking down at his phone. I could just turn around and walk away. If I did that, though, Steve would never let me live that down or forgive me. Would it be so bad to endure a couple hours of awkward silences and never see him again? At least I could tell Steve that I tried and he couldn't hate me for that.

 

“Ma’am? Is everything ok?” The look of concern on her face told me that she could see my panic so I composed myself as best I could and smiled.

 

“Yeah, I'm great.” The look of relief on her face was almost comical I guess she thought I was going to bolt too.

 

My eyes never left Bucky as I approached him. He looked up from his phone and I watched as his expression went from cheerful to recognition to confusion to realization. His smile faltered but never left his face as he stood up from his seat to greet me. “Y/N?” He rounded the table to give me a hug. “Wow you look beautiful.” He took a step back and looked at me.

 

“Oh! Thank you.” I smiled as I sat down opposite him and ordered a drink. I opened the menu and peered over the top at him, he was doing the same until he looked up at me and I raised the menu higher to block him from view. How was I going to get through this date? He definitely still remembers me.

 

“So how do you know Steve?” His voice shook me from my thoughts and I lowered the menu again.

 

“We, uh, we both volunteered at a fundraiser when I moved here about a year ago.” I was reluctant to reveal sexuality until I knew more about him. Not that he wouldn't be able to figure it out seeing as I already yelled at him about my ex-girlfriend. My mind went back to that night and I couldn't help what I said next. “Look, I'm really sorry about what happened in the elevator. I'm not normally like that I was having a bitch of a bad day.”

 

Bucky chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Don't worry about it. It happens, I've been there.” He paused before correcting himself. “Not crying and yelling at strangers in an elevator but I've been cheated on before.”

 

“Really? You don't seem like the type of guy who would get cheated on.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow. “And why's that?”

 

“Um, well-” I stumbled over my words but before I could say anything else the waitress came to take our orders. As soon as she left Bucky was pressing me for an answer and I shrugged trying to be as calm and collected as he was. “Because you're handsome, tall, you seem like a nice guy.”

 

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, but for some people that’s not always enough.” His smile faded for a moment and I could see the hot, brooding side that Steve told me about.

 

“So what about you? Steve tells me you two have been friends since you were kids.” I said quickly trying to change the subject. “What was he like?”

 

A smile spread across his face again. “Steve was the scrawniest kid in our class but he was always getting into fights on the playground. He was always sporting a fat lip or something. It wasn't until he joined the army that he bulked up.”

 

I blinked in surprise. “I didn't know Steve was in the army.”

 

“We joined together, he doesn't really like to talk about though.”

 

“That's understandable.” I nodded. “I would've loved to see Steve when he was younger. He doesn't have any pictures.”

 

“I might have some back at my place I can show you.”

 

“Why Bucky. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me to come home with you.” I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

 

“I guess we’ll see where the night takes us.”

 

To my surprise I was having a good time. Bucky was easy to talk to and he made me laugh. Our conversation flowed and I didn’t want the date to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapter 3 is coming! 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long for me to post :P

“Do you like dancing?” He asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

 

“I can’t say I’m good at it, but then again out don't need a lot of talent to dance at the club.” I was having such a good time, why ruin it with bad music played way too loud and obnoxious drunk people?

 

The corners of Bucky’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “No, I mean real dancing. I know a great place.” He held his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation.

 

“Well in that case lead the way.”

 

We walked a few blocks to a place called Cabin Five. It was situated down a smaller street and if it wasn’t for Bucky pointing it out to me I would’ve missed it completely. But as soon as we stepped inside I felt like I had been transported back in time. Old photos lined the walls, lively jazz music floated through the air from a live band on the stage and I spotted a few couples laughing and moving together on a large dance floor in the middle of the room.

 

A smile spread across my face. “This place is amazing!”The place looked like a speakeasy straight from the 1920′s with its exposed brick wall behind the bar, and worn brown leather booths. The atmosphere had a way of seeping into my skin and making me feel alive.

 

With my hand still in Bucky’s he led me over to the bar to order drinks. When we got to the counter Bucky caught the attention of the bartender who was an equally handsome man. His dark skin seemed to glow under the warm light from the Edison bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

 

“Hey Sam!” Bucky grinned at the man.

 

“Yo! What’s going on man? Steve told me you were back in town.” He came over to stand in front of us and his smile widened into a blinding grin when he saw me. “Hey, I’m Sam, and I really hope you’re Buck’s sister.” He winked at me.

 

I could feel a blush creep up my face under his gaze and smiled back. “Y/N, and no we are definitely not related.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him making me blush harder. “She yelled at me in an elevator and now we’re on a date.”

 

I gaped at him and smacked his chest, giving Sam a panicked look. “That’s not-” He looked down at me with a lighthearted spark in his eye and I conceded. “Ok fine, but that’s not the whole story. Steve set us up.”

 

We ordered our drinks and talked with Sam for another minute before he had to go help other people.

 

“You know, Steve is my best friend here but I’m starting to think that there’s a lot I don’t know about him.” I commented into my wine glass.

 

“Steve’s like that, he's been through a lot more than he lets on.” Bucky chuckled and waved at someone behind me.

 

I turned to look behind me and felt my blood drain from my face when I saw who it was he was waving at. I looked back at Bucky feeling panic tighten in my chest. He stopped talking mid-sentence and put a hand on my elbow, a concerned look taking over his handsome features. “Woah, are you ok?”

 

“You live there, don't you?” My voice quivered. “At St. George Tower.”

 

“Yeah why,” he regarded me with confusion then it dawned on him. “Shit, is that your ex? I'm sorry I didn’t know. What do you want to do? Do you want to leave?”

 

I closed my eyes, sighing and shook my head. “No, I’ll be ok.”

 

“Y/N?”

 

I froze at the sound of her voice, Bucky’s face hardened and I turned to face the one person I never wanted to see ever again. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Bucky told me about this place. So I thought it would be a nice place for a date. I guess I was right.” Sarah looked between the two of us just as a woman walked up to stand beside her.

 

I crossed my arms and turned to the woman. “You can do so much better, Hon.” With one more withering look at Sarah I turned on my heel and walked away with Bucky following close behind.

 

“You ok?” Bucky took the wine glass from my hand and pulled me in for a hug. It was then that I realized I was shaking. But with his arms around me I quickly calmed down and smiled up at him and nidded.

 

“Now I believe I was promised dancing.”

 

Bucky looked up towards the dance floor and grinned. “Right this way, doll.” He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor just as the music transitioned into another upbeat song. “Follow my lead.” He moved with such grace and ease that I couldn’t help but laugh. I caught a few people watching us as he spun me around but I didn’t care. I knew we looked good, he made us look good.

 

We danced through four songs until the tempo slowed to a hauntingly beautiful song and we swayed in place. I rested my head on his chest as he held me close to him and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating and I could feel the vibration of him humming along to the song. The anger from earlier had long since dissipated and I felt at ease in his arms and looking up at him I could see that he felt at ease with me too.

 

We stared into each other's eyes for God knows how long then Bucky opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I’d really like to kiss you right now.” He crooned, his voice low. My breath hitched at the look in his eyes and my heart jumped into my throat.

 

He leaned down and our lips met in a tentative kiss at first as he gauged my reaction but when I didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. We stopped swaying and his arms encircled my waist. The world disappeared and all that I knew, all that mattered to me in this very moment was how his hands felt on my body. His lips were soft and warm and I melted against him.

 

When he pulled away I couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped my mouth and a dark smile spread across his face.

 

“I could really get used to hearing that sound.” The look in his eyes was gentle shadowed by lust.

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've started but haven't been able to work on as much as I would like due to life and other fics, but I will update as consistently as I can.


End file.
